


glad waiting for you

by dearmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School Graduation, I still don't know how to use tags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Graduation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minisong, minisong graduated yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmini/pseuds/dearmini
Summary: Where Minhee and Hyeongjun promised to be boyfriends after high school graduation when they were young—the awaited day finally came and when they went out to celebrate, awkwardness(?) ensues because neither of them seems to remember their promise… or do they?
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	glad waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> i contemplated a lot about the title of this fic. since it's a graduation fic, i thought "grad-waiting for you" would be witty, but then i though what about "glad waiting for you"? i opted for the latter because it sounds cuter? which one do you think is better? :p

**Minhee and Hyeongjun, seven years old.**

_“Hyeongjun! Minhee is here!”_

_It was a sunny summer afternoon when soft pitter-patters of feet made their way towards the stairs followed by a jump as they reach the bottom step and suddenly, seven-year-old Hyeongjun runs past Mrs. Song’s figure, “Be back later mom!”_

_Seven-year-old Minhee who was waiting outside the Song residence’s house grins as his bestfriend approaches, fluffy hair bouncing atop his head._

_“Kang. Min. Hee!” he roars and tackles the taller, but lankier boy._

_The boys fell on the grass with a soft thud. However, when you’re six years old, nothing really hurts much as long as you’re having fun, and so as if they didn’t just fall down, Hyeongjun and Minhee exchanged a knowing look and laughed out loud._

_“Race you to the park, last one pushes the winner on the swings!” little Hyeongjun announced as he scurries to his feet and sprints away from Minhee._

_“Hey! That’s cheating, wait up!’” Minhee grumbles but runs after his friend anyway._

_\--_

_“I always lose.” Minhee sulks but does his best to push Hyeongjun on the swing set._

_“Higher, Minhee, higher!” Hyeongjun laughs in excitement. His happy squeals completely outshine Minhee’s complaints._

_“If Serim hyung is here, he can push us both. Why didn’t we invite him?” Minhee asks as he stands aside to wait for Hyeongjun’s swing to slow down._

_“Well, you see… Serim hyung’s grad-yu-way-tion is today. It means he’s finish with high school and he told me he’s gonna ask Allen hyung to be his boyfriend~” Hyeongjun explains._

_“What’s a boyfriend?” Minhee asks, keeping an eye on his friend because said friend just jumped off the moving swing._

_“Dunno.” Hyeongjun shrugs, “Maybe a special job? Serim hyung said he wants to hold Allen hyung’s hand every day and he wants to go to Lotte World together and he wants to share shaved ice dessert with him forever.” He pauses for a moment, “Oh! Maybe ‘s like a partner!”_

_Minhee hums in acknowledgement, before he could ask further, Hyeongjun trots away from to play on the monkey bars._

_\--_

_Energetic Hyeongjunnie finally gets tired after going through all of the playground equipment(?), so Minhee volunteers to buy their Melona bars. On his way back to Hyeongjun, Minhee’s mind wanders back to Hyeongjun’s story about Serim and Allen._

_Serim will ask Allen to be his boyfriend because he wants to hold hands every day._

_Well, Minhee wants to hold Hyeongjun’s hand everyday too._

_Serim will ask Allen to be his boyfriend because he wants to go to Lotte World together._

_When they get a bit older, Minhee wants to go ride the Ferris wheel with Hyeongjun in Lotte World too!_

_Serim will ask Allen to be his boyfriend because he wants to share shaved ice dessert with him forever._

_Minhee thinks sharing a big red bean shaved ice dessert with Hyeongjun forever sounds… really really nice._

_“What took you so long?” Hyeongjun huffs and snatches his share of the frozen treat from Minhee and settles down on the swing set again._

_Minhee mindlessly follows after him (like always) and sits beside his shorter friend. They kept to themselves for a short moment, enjoying their snack after too much playing._

_Spending a little bit over an hour at the park seems to have finally worn them out, so Minhee and Hyeongjun decided to return home._

_As they walk, Minhee seems to have decided on something, “Hey Jjunie.”_

_The other answers with a short hum._

_“Do you wanna hold hands?” Minhee asks._

_“Hold hands?” Hyeongjun looked confused for a second, but a wide smile replaced it immediately, “Okay!” he agrees and offers his hand to Minhee._

_Minhee mirrors Hyeongjun’s smile as he reaches Hyeongjun’s hand, basking on the warmth it radiates as soon as their fingers intertwined._

_“Do you wanna ride the giant ferris wheel with me?” Minhee asks again._

_“But we’re not allowed!” Hyeongjun gasps. Even if they want to, they wouldn’t be tall enough to be allowed in that gigantic ride._

_“Not now! I mean when we grow up… like high school.” Minhee suddenly feels nervous._

_“Oh.” Hyeongjun reacts in understanding, “Okay then! But only when we’re allowed to, ‘kay?” he responds to which Minhee nods in agreement._

_“Then, wanna share shaved ice dessert with me… forever?” Minhee asks for the third time._

_“Of course! We always share shaved ice desserts!” Hyeongjun laughs a little and then continues, “You know we can’t finish one by ourselves.”_

_Minhee’s eyes sparkle with joy. It was short-lived though, because now he is too nervous, “Then…” he breaths, “when we finish high school… wanna be boyfriends with me?”_

_Minhee observes his friend’s reaction and Hyeongjun didn’t seem as confused, “Like Serim hyung and Allen hyung?” he asks._

_Minhee nods._

_“Okay! Let’s be boyfriends with each other when we finish high school!” Hyeongjun agrees._

_Minhee pulls Hyeongjun to a stop. There were a few meters left from where they are to the Kang residence and a fewer meters left to the Song residence, “Promise?” Minhee raises his hands and gestures his pinky finger towards Hyeongjun._

_Hyeongjun happily hooks his own pinky finger to Minhee’s and nods, “Promise,” he confirms._

\--

**Minhee and Hyeongjun, eighteen years old.**

“Hyeongjun! Minhee is here!”

It was a sunny winter afternoon when firm footsteps made their way down the stairs, anxious and excited what is to come. Eighteen-year-old Hyeongjun finally finished high school and received his diploma two days ago. Although he received a little bit of teasing from Minhee who graduated a few days before him, they are finally going to celebrate!

Minhee and Hyeongjun did not end up in the same school, but they supported each other through studying at the local library and keeping each other company during cram nights to study for quizzes and exams.

“Be back later mom!” Hyeongjun bids goodbye to Mrs. Song and meets his friend who is waiting outside their house.

“Song Hyeongjun, congratulations on your graduation.” Minhee says politely, offering his hand for a handshake.

“Likewise, Kang Minhee.” Hyeongjun responds in the same way.

They look at each other with a serious face before simultaneously bursting out in fits of laughter.

“Did you celebrate with your whole family yesterday?” Minhee asks once their giggles come to a halt.

Hyeongjun nods, “Yeah. Mom made too much food, so we have too many leftovers and I want to eat something different tonight.”

“Well, it’s great that we’re going to get dinner together to celebrate then.” Minhee says and pats Hyeongjun’s head.

“Uh huh! Let’s get black bean noodles and spicy seafood noodles!”

“Isn’t it only natural to eat black bean noodles on graduation day?” Minhee asks rhetorically.

Hyeongjun agrees, “Right? So let’s get going!” he declares and pulls on Minhee’s arm.

Minhee laughs at his enthusiasm and toddles after him.

After a while, Minhee does what he always do when they go out, “Hey, um… wanna hold hands?” he asks, looking to the side to hide his blushing face.

Hyeongjun feels his cheeks warm up, but he answers Minhee’s question by taking the other’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He doesn’t know when it all started but holding hands with Minhee makes his heart flutter in a good way and judging by the smile on his friend’s face, they probably share the same feelings.

They ended up in the same restaurant they always go to after studying at the local library. They ordered a portion of black bean noodles and spicy seafood noodles each, so they can share.

As they wait for their order, Hyeongjun feels antsy. He is shaking his lower limbs, a habit he does when he gets nervous. _Does Minhee remember anything?_

“Are you okay? I thought there’s an earthquake from how much our table is shaking.” Minhee chuckles at his own joke, which flustered Hyeongjun a bit.

Hyeongjun squints his eyes at his friend. He was about to respond when their orders finally arrive. Little did he know, Minhee is not comfortable at all. He was having a hard time using his chopsticks, his grip is not as firm because of how sweaty his palms felt.

Minhee watches as Hyeongjun eats comfortably and here he was struggling to even keep his chopsticks from falling off his hold.

_Hyeongjun looks really comfortable. Am I the only one who remembers?_ Minhee thinks.

\--

Dinner passed by quickly. Shortly after, the pair enters a cozy-looking café nearby and decided to order shaved ice for dessert.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had shaved ice, huh?” Hyeongjun remarks as he hands the other spoon to Minhee so they can start eating.

“It has,” Minhee agrees, “We’ve been too busy with school stuff after all.”

“Do you remember? We used to beg our moms money for shaved ice back then.” Hyeongjun comments, tone somewhat nostalgic from reminiscing about the past.

“We did, don’t we?” Minhee chuckles as he remembers how they combine their money to buy a large serving of shaved ice, “We always buy the largest size even though we can’t finish everything.”

Hyeongjun giggles remembering the same memory and Minhee melts at how adorable he sounds (he is whipped ok).

Minhee fidgets in his seat as he rummages inside his coat pocket. Feeling the sturdiness of tickets he carefully bought in advance for this very moment.

“Hey Jjunie?” Minhee carefully calls out to his friend.

Hyeongjun looks at him, “Hm?”

Minhee pulls the printed tickets for Lotte World from his coat pocket and slides it in front of him, “Later… do you… wanna ride the Ferris wheel with me?” he asks shyly, eyes focused on the bowl of shaved ice in front of them.

As Minhee holds his breath waiting for Hyeongjun’s answer. The latter’s spoon stops midway. His thoughts suddenly goes back to that promise eleven years ago and when his face heats up, no it didn’t :p

“Yeah. Let’s do that!”

\--

“Kang Minhee! Hurry, hurry!” Hyeongjun calls out to Minhee after having ran ahead of him.

“Well if you did not run ahead without warning me, you wouldn’t have to wait for me.” Minhee rolls his eyes after catching up.

“How petty!” Hyeongjun teases and pokes the area between Minhee’s furrowed brows, “So… let’s go?” Hyeongjun is all smiles as he offers his hand for Minhee to hold.

“Let’s.” Minhee smiles back and holds Hyeongjun’s hand.

The warmth and comfort that Minhee and Hyeongjun felt from their intertwined hands accompanied them as they walk through the amusement park. Colorful lights from the assortment of rides surrounding them contributed to the magical feeling of the place.

No matter how many rides seem fun, the pair only has one ride in mind. The _Grande Roue_ is very easy to spot. It was in the center of the park and Minhee and Hyeongjun went straight to it. There is a short line but they did not have to wait long.

“It’s starting!” Hyeongjun remarks enthusiastically after settling down inside their cabin.

Minhee’s heartbeat quickens. Being alone in the same space as Hyeongjun is a perfectly normal thing for them. Living in the same neighborhood as his bestfriend his entire life, it feels wrong not to be with Hyeongjun for even a day. However, this time is different.

Minhee remembers the promise they made when they were seven years old for the nth time today. The what ifs start flooding his mind and the negative thoughts are making him anxious. What if he chokes? Or what if he gets rejected?

Hyeongjun, despite the calm front, is thinking the same. He thinks Minhee remembers their promise, but does he really? What if Hyeongjun is wrong? What if Minhee just thinks of this as a celebration?

“So—”

“You know—”

“Go ahead—”

“You first—”

Speaking at the same time, twice in a row eased the awkward tension between the two and then, Minhee speaks first, “Can I go first?” he says.

Minhee doesn’t know where the sudden burst of courage came from but figured it’s better to just go for it. Hyeongjun is his best friend and he believes that no matter what happens, no matter what they become once the day is over, Hyeongjun will always be his bestfriend.

“Remember our promise when we were seven?” Minhee starts. He hears Hyeongjun’s breath hitch but he kept his gaze on the cabin’s floor, “We promised that after our high school graduation… We’ll be boyfriends.”

“—we’ll be boyfriends.” Hyeongjun finishes the sentence with Minhee.

And with that, Minhee fixes his eyes on the person in front of him. Their cabin continues to move higher and higher and soon they’ll reach the highest point of the ride. It was already dark and only the yellow hue of the cabin’s lighting provides them the sight. Despite the ugly lighting, Minhee thinks Hyeongjun remains beautiful.

Minhee then meets his eyes. Hyeongjun feels his whole face heat up from the other’s adoring stare, but he answers him with a shy smile.

_He remembers_ is the statement that they both have in minds.

“So…” Minhee says with a little bit of hesitation, “Jjunie…”

Hyeongjun waits, keeping eye contact. Minhee stands up carefully as to not shake their cabin too much. They were already at the highest point of the ride and he sits beside Hyeongjun, “Now that we’re inside the Ferris wheel, do you wanna hold hands?”

He can feel heat crawling up from the neck to the tips of his ears as he waits for Hyeongjun’s response. It did not take long for Hyeongjun to nod his head, so Minhee reaches for his hand and holds onto it tightly.

“Do you want to share shaved ice dessert with me forever?” Minhee asks again.

Hyeongjun giggles at the random question but he agrees nonetheless, “Don’t I always?”

Minhee can feel his heart drumming against his chest.

Hyeongjun feels like his heart is about to burst.

“When we were young, I always wanted to be close to you. You were my bestfriend after all. I don’t know when I realized it but the more time I spend with you, the deeper I am falling for you too. Now that we’re a little older, you’re still my bestfriend and the feelings I had back then are still the same too.” Minhee pauses to take a deep breath. He observes Hyeongjun’s face and the latter is listening to every word he says with a smile.

“From today onwards I want to hold your hand always, I want to ride the Ferris wheel and the other amusement park rides with you countless of times, I want to share more shaved ice desserts with you.” Minhee laughs lowly at the childish statements which stemmed from the questions he asked Hyeongjun back then.

“Song Hyeongjun, will you be my boyfriend?”

Hyeongjun can feel Minhee’s nerves from the other’s tightening hold. He brings his other hand on top of their intertwined fingers and gives it a calming squeeze. He then nods firmly.

“Anytime. Anywhere. I want to be with you too.”

\--

Minhee and Hyeongjun shared bashful smiles as they approach the Song residence. It was almost 8 o’clock in the evening and they should feel tired. They’ve been outside for almost five hours yet the fuzzy and warm feeling from tonight’s events remained even after leaving the amusement park.

“Thank you for tonight, Mini.” Hyeongjun says when they reach the front door.

Minhee hums, “Congratulations on your graduation again.”

“You too.” Hyeongjun replies.

“You should go inside, it’s getting late.” Minhee says and pats Hyeongjun’s head.

“I should.” Hyeongjun agrees, “You should go home too.”

“I will.” Minhee nods in response.

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Hyeongjun says to which Minhee nods again, “Promise?” Hyeongjun holds his pinky finger out to Minhee.

Minhee chuckles buts hooks his pinky onto Hyeongjun’s anyway, “Promise. Goodnight Jjunie.”

“Goodnight… boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been way too long since i have written anything and i'm getting very rusty. i missed writing! i hope this is acceptable as a comeback piece ><  
> scream with me on twitter @_dearmini


End file.
